


Bottom Spock Shorts

by cembular



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom!Spock, Cumshot, Dildos, Explicit Sexual Content, Facial, M/M, Missionary Position, NSFW, Object Insertion, Object Penetration, Oral Sex, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Top!Kirk, Wall Sex, sex deprivation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 05:13:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4864382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cembular/pseuds/cembular
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a collection of some Bottom Spock pwp shorts!! :) Each chapter will read as it's own separate piece. If you want to offer a prompt or want to see something specific in this collection, feel free to drop off a prompt <a href="i-am-cem.tumblr.com">here</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Over The Edge

**Author's Note:**

> "Spock wants Jim to go faster and harder, Jim wants to give it all to Spock... but gravity might have other plans." 
> 
> tags: rough sex, accident during sex, wild sex, needy spock, 
> 
> special thanks goes out to plaidshirtjimkirk who beta'd the entire thing!!! :) <3 She's a rock star! Check out her tumblr [here](plaidshirtjimkirk.tumblr.com) as well as all of her amazing fics [here](http://archiveofourown.org/users/plaidshirtjimkirk/pseuds/plaidshirtjimkirk)
> 
> ENJOY !!! :D

**Over the Edge**

 

The bed creaked loudly with each of Jim’s powerful thrusts. He could feel his heart pounding in sync with his movements, as drops of sweat rolled down his back and chest. The aroma of sex was intoxicating enough for him to lose his breath, his mind fogging over with lust and contentment.

_“More! Yes, Jim! More!”_ He could feel and hear Spock’s mind chanting in his own through their dedicated bond. It was a curious thing, being bound through their minds the way they were. When Spock had first approached him on the subject, Jim thought it was outrageous. He couldn’t comprehend the aspect of sharing something so spiritual with Spock. However, it was something Jim wanted to do regardless. His love for Spock was much too deep to deny over something as trivial as fear.

It was times like this that Jim was extremely thankful for their link. He could feel the intense love and affection Spock was limited to, through it, making it easier for the both of them.

Jim threw his hips forward again and again, his cock slipping deeper into Spock’s tight body. He watched as Spock’s eyes tightened, his fingers tangling into the silk sheets below them. He looked as though he were holding on for dear life.

He brought his hand over his forehead, wiping away the sweat there before twisting his fingers gently in Spock’s hair. He pushed his lips to Spock’s temple, feeling Spock’s blunt nails scrape against his cheek as he gasped for another deep intake of air.

“ _Jim_ ,” Spock muttered in a low whisper, holding Jim’s face near and kissing the skin he had just scratched tenderly. “Harder.”

It was a quality Jim appreciated from Spock during times like these, his ability to guide Jim while still remaining agreeable. Spock was never one to moan senselessly, or to miscommunicate what was pleasurable and what was not. If Spock did not find a movement or position pleasing, he had no problem directing Jim either covertly or openly to a new one. There was no guessing or faking in this relationship--yet another thing Jim could adore about Spock.

“Like this?” Jim breathed into his mouth, speeding up his thrusts, and watching as one of Spock’s hands nearly ripped the silk sheet behind him in his grasp. His other hand stiffened against Jim’s cheek, clenching into a tight fist as Jim’s cock was plunging into new depths.

Spock didn’t say a word, his eyes searched Jim’s, his mouth slightly agape as he tried to form some sort of response to what he was experiencing; however he didn’t force it. He simply watched Jim watch him.

“Fuck,” Jim huffed out, hugging Spock’s body closer to his own. “Feels so good. You’re so tight.” It made Jim recall the first time he had entered Spock like this--the first thrust forward into their relationship. He remembered how hot it had been, how restricted Spock was around him even after adjusting and relaxing around him. Spock’s channel hugged him securely, and amazingly so, even after five years of marriage and eight years of fucking. Spock was still just as tight as the first time he plunged into him.

Spock moaned, causing Jim to vocalize along with him. The love he was feeling toward Spock was overwhelming. He could feel his heart reaching out to Spock, their bond ablaze as Spock blissfully closed his eyes and leaned his head back, off the edge of the bed. His skin was contrasted against the dark purple sheets, making his green pigments stand out all the more.

Jim cradled Spock’s head, tilting it up so that he could peer down into his eyes affectionately. “I love you,” Jim mumbled, capturing Spock’s mouth, and pushing his tongue forward to investigate it vigorously.

Spock moaned through their kiss, grunting when their mouths finally separated. Jim bit his bottom lip, looking down between their bodies at his long, thick cock jutting into Spock hotly. He willed himself not to come right there at that moment; instead he closed his eyes, begging his cock to hold out a little longer.

In Jim’s hands, he could feel Spock slide against the silk covers as he tried to drive himself harder onto Jim’s shaft. His shoulders were half way off the bed when he reached up and held onto the back of Jim’s neck, “ _Harder,”_ He demanded through his teeth, likely begging his own cock to relax for a while longer.

Jim chuckled softly. He should have guessed. If there was one thing Spock enjoyed most during their sexual encounters, it was taking Jim’s cock hard and fast. It must have had something to do with his Vulcan physiology. He was so capable of taking his hard, pointed thrusts, making Jim believe that it was likely the way his body gained the most stimulation.

Not wanting to disappoint Spock in any way, he began driving his hips hard against Spock’s ass, holding onto his hips as he let himself relax into the brutal rhythm he was setting. He accidentally pierced his nails into the skin, needing to hold Spock’s body so tightly that he almost drew blood, not that Spock noticed. He was busily taking in the sensation, extending his arms off the bed slightly, his eyes fluttering for a moment before closing. His right hand wrapped around his cock slowly, beginning to jack himself off to the rigorous pace Jim had set.

Jim felt frustration. He wanted Spock to _really_ feel his cock. He wanted him to not relax into it, but to have every sensitive nerve in his channel spark with intense orgasm. He wanted to make Spock’s mind blur with the bliss of release. He wanted to be the cause of that.

He decided lifting Spock’s lower half upward would increase the angle. It would cause his cock to slide deeper and therefore it would possibly bump with the delicious pleasure center. An evil smirk came over Jim… Spock had no idea what was coming.

According to Jim’s plan, all he had to do was lift Spock’s lower half, possibly caress Spock’s cock in his other hand. It seemed simple enough in his mind, however he had overlooked one vital detail.

The bed was covered in silk.

Just as Jim had attempted to lift, Spock began to slide off of the bed, pulling down half of the blankets with him until he landed painfully on his neck and shoulders, his other hand pulling Jim partially down with him.

Remarkably so, Jim never slipped out. He was in fact fully inserted into Spock, his hands flat against the floor on either side of Spock to break his own fall, too late to save Spock’s.

Still out of breath from their intense fucking, Jim tried to straighten himself out long enough to look Spock in the eyes, beginning to shuffle to bring Spock back up. He watched the way both of Spock’s eyes were closed tightly, and though he had felt tremendous guilt for having caused Spock to fall over the edge, Jim couldn’t help but laugh.

“Spock… I…” Jim began to apologize, bringing his hand to support the back of Spock’s neck, only Spock wasn’t keen on leaving his position. His fingers found their way back into the sheets, twirling them in and lifting his hips pleasantly.

“Do not stop!” Spock urgently directed, rotating his hips to insinuate he wanted more. Jim’s eyes only widened.

Jim didn’t dare stop… in fact, this new position had been just the thing he needed to get the right angle, speed, and depth Spock had been seeking the entire night. They would be able to fix the mattress, the sheets, and tend to their bruises the next day, but what they were doing was fleeting, and in order to enjoy every minute of it, they could not afford any pauses.

And soon enough, the two of them were over the edge in more ways than one.

 


	2. In the Bottom Drawer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by Wagnetic!: ""Bottom Spock prompt: sex toys"" 
> 
> Thank you so much to Plaidshirtjimkirk for betaing my story as soon as I sent it to her this evening :) <3 she's such an incredible friend who inspires me everyday. Seriously. If you haven't already check out some of her work on AO3 at, [here](http://archiveofourown.org/users/plaidshirtjimkirk/pseuds/plaidshirtjimkirk) She's working on a WIP titled, "Paths In the Starlight," and it's absolutely remarkable, so check that out! ALSO follow wagnetic on tumblr at [here](http://wagnetic.tumblr.com/) !!!
> 
> Please enjoy this kinky little thing :)
> 
> TAGS: sex toys, dildo, 69, kirk/spock, blowjobs, lube, anal fingering,

**In the Bottom Drawer**

 

“I do not understand,” Spock admitted, tilting his head to the left as he eyed the object in Jim’s hand that he had obtained from the bottom drawer. It looked strangely erotic and somewhat tempting, however intensely intimidating by the way Jim carefully stroked the length of it with his thumb.

“It,” Jim pondered the thought of it for a moment, looking at it thoughtfully before giving Spock a telling smirk, “It’s like a toy, Spock.”

Spock raised both his brows, inspecting the object by taking it from Jim’s hands and looking over it with wonder. He lowered his brows again, “You further explanation does not help with my understanding.”

“ _Spock_ ,” Jim laughed, leaning forward and planting his lips onto Spock’s with a smack, “Why don’t you let me show you?”

Spock pursed his lips, blushing as he watched Jim slip off Spock’s only remaining piece of clothing. His underwear was now halfway over his hip bones. He flashed his eyes up at Jim, not knowing where to place his hands while Jim diligently removed them down his legs.

He watched the object nervously. It was the same shade as Jim’s length, however much more generous in size. The overall shape was quite curious as well, as the end of it curved into a peculiar way. Spock reached his finger out, petting the end softly before watching Jim again.

“It’s going to feel good, I promise,” Jim whispered kissing the end of Spock’s nose sweetly.

He only bowed his head. He had full trust in Jim, but it was daunting to experience new things, especially when it was for something as private as sex. Spock wasn’t necessarily a shy lover, but he wasn’t the most experienced partner either. He felt himself become weary at the thought of possibly disappointing Jim.

“Do you want to try it out?” Jim asked, his thumb caressing over Spock’s very angular cheekbone, admiring it silently.

Spock swallowed hard, turning his eyes to the wall to give it all the thought necessary. The worst thing, he figured, that could happen was that he would find it overwhelming, thus asking Jim to stop. Jim never became sour if Spock requested their activities to cease. In fact, Jim on multiple occasions encouraged Spock to feel free to end things as need be for the sake of his comfort.

Yet, Spock was incredibly interested in what Jim had planned. Jim was quite adventurous in the sheets, and that rarely disappointed Spock.

“Yes.” Spock finally answered, looking back in Jim’s direction with a soft barely noticeable smirk.

Jim kissed Spock on the cheek, trailing his lips down Spock’s neck and then nipples. He spent some time lapping the tiny nubs up in his mouth--sucking them softly between his lips and enjoying the way they turned a darker shade of green under his touch.

“Jim…” Spock whispered, looking down at Jim’s head and admiring his sandy blond hair. He ran his long digits through it, enjoying the softness against his palm.

Jim hummed in return, his gaze peering up at Spock’s pleasantly, smiling against Spock’s chest. “So good, Spock,”

Spock’s eyes fluttered, his head tilting back as he felt Jim traveling further down to his stomach, tonguing his belly button playfully. It was a curious sensation, causing Spock to squirm slightly. But Jim’s large hands held him in place by the waist, containing Spock’s movements.

Jim continued his exploration of Spock’s skin, kissing the area around his hip bones playfully, then petting his thumbs over the area soothingly.

“ _Jim_ ,” Spock sighed. Sitting up, he lifted Jim’s chin upward, then leaned forward to kiss his lips.

Finally, Jim’s hands began tugging on his already straining erection. Spock’s lips opened, looking down at him in a fuzzy daze as he felt Jim toy with him intensely. He brought his hand to the back of Jim’s head, petting his hair softly as he watched him reach for the small jar of lubricant on the dresser.

“Slick the end of it,” Jim offered him the object, placing the jar beside him on the mattress, “And then turn around on your hands and knees,” He directed, placing a supportive hand onto Spock’s thigh.

Spock swallowed hard, dipping the ends of his digits into the slick substance in the jar, and then traced them gently over the pseudo cock’s head. He watched in fascination at the way it curved, then marvelled at the size of it, his pupils dilating slightly when Spock saw Jim removing his own cock from his pants.

“That’s good, now turn over,” Jim directed as he tugged on his erection, watching Spock crawl onto the bed and then resting on his elbows and his knees. He peered back to Jim, clearly uncertain about what was about to happen.

Jim got onto his knees, gripping both of Spock’s ass cheeks tightly in his hands, separating them to expose Spock’s tight entrance. Jim watched it for a short time, licking his lips when it twitched. Carefully, he traced his finger over it, lightly pressing the pad against it, feeling Spock restrict under his touch.

“Your hands are… quite cold, Captain,” Spock closed his eyes, gripping the fake cock in his hand tighter. He then felt a warm sensation against him… Jim’s tongue was making its way over his heavy sacks, up the cleft, and then over Spock’s hole, teasing it with copious amounts of saliva and then lightly sucking it.

Spock arched his back, leaning forward even more to try and gather as much of the sensation as possible. He listened as Jim moaned into his flesh, feeling Jim’s warm tongue breach the tight ring of muscle.

“ _Yes_ ,” Spock sighed, pushing his face into the blanket so that he would not be seen or heard. He quietly panted into the fluff of the cover, trying to bite down on his lower lip to stop himself.

Suddenly, Jim lifted off and he could hear Jim’s fingers sloppily dip into the lubricant at his side. Spock raised his head slightly off the blanket before he felt those same digits coat his entrance thoroughly. Jim pressed his fingers in, scissoring the tight opening and then adding even more into the equation.

“Do you think you can take a fourth one now?” Jim asked in somewhat of a mumble, his mind somewhat distracted by the beautiful way Spock stretched around the three fingers already inserted inside of him.

“Yes,” Spock sighed instantly, only wanting more of Jim in every way possible.

Spock felt full as Jim pushed his fourth finger in, letting them sit there for a moment to allow Spock that moment to adjust. Once Spock relaxed around them, Jim began moving them in a smooth, slow rhythm in and out.

“Does that feel good?” Jim asked, his other hand pushing Spock’s ass cheek apart so that it opened it up further.

“Yes,” Spock panted, holding the pseudo cock in his hand and pressing the edge of it to his mouth to try and conceal his voice.

Jim smiled, continuing to prepare Spock.

Once Jim’s fingers moved with absolute ease, he removed his fingers, rubbing them tenderly over the curve of Spock’s ass and giving him a light pat. “I think you’re ready,”

Spock’s brow curved. What an initiation, he thought silently to himself as he straightened his back, bringing his hand back to gently touch over his gaping hole. He closed his eyes.

Jim reached over to the object in Spock’s hands, giving him a warm smile before taking it from him and giving it an extra swipe of lube before lining it up with Spock’s hole. “This is going to be a bit bigger than my four fingers. Are you ready for it, Spock?” Jim asked, kissing his lower back sweetly.

Spock took a deep breath, silently preparing himself mentally for the idea that Jim was going to insert some cold piece of plastic where Jim’s cock was meant to be. He was promised pleasant sensations, and yet he still felt apprehensive to the idea of becoming aroused by something so … so…

“Ready?” Jim purred into Spock’s pointed ear, causing Spock to internally shiver with excitement.

After another gulp, and another breath, Spock widened his legs apart, looking over to Jim tensely. “Proceed.”

The end of the pseudo cock was rubbery, sliding in almost like Jim’s cock did except for the fact that this object was much cooler in temperature than Jim’s flesh. He thought for a moment about how difficult it would be to become used to this sensation; it was so impersonal, so empty, so unlike Jim.

He missed the way Jim would grunt on the way in, the way both his hands travelled to Spock’s sides, and how he hunched over against him breathlessly. In this position, Jim rested one of his hands on Spock’s hip, the other attending to the object being inserted into his restricted entrance.

However, Jim had been correct, the sensation was electrifying. As well the proportions of this cock was much thicker and greater in length than Jim’s was, and therefore it was much more of a stretch, yet gratifying because of it.

“Ah, Jim…” Spock steadied himself on the bed, holding onto the sheets as a way to ground himself as Jim persisted forth. He felt the length of it inching further up until the base of it with Jim’s fingers curled around it touched his skin.

Slowly Jim removed it until it was only the head probing into him. He left it that way for a moment before pushing in again, reaching half way and then slipping it outward again. The rhythm continued for a long moment, the pace increasing as Spock’s panting did.

“You like that?” Jim smiled, pushing it in and out with ease now that Spock was relaxed around it. He ran his other hand over the left cheek of Spock’s ass and gave it a firm smack followed by a tender massage.

When Spock didn’t reply right away, Jim leaned to the right, using his available hand to tilt Spock’s chin in his direction. He could now see the way Spock’s eyelids fluttered and his mouth was slightly opened. It brought an even larger grin to Jim’s face as he continued to push the cock deeper into his channel.

“You look so beautiful like this, Spock,” Jim commented, repositioning himself so that he was now on the bed, crawling between Spock’s legs and lifting his bottom so that it rested on his lap. He now had a gorgeous view of the action, dipping the rubber cock deeper and curving it upward slightly and causing Spock’s body to react in shivers.

“Jim! Ah! There!” Spock groaned out, still trying hard to keep his voice level down. He felt Jim twitch it allowing the sensation to continue to move across Spock’s senses.

“Does that feel nice?” Jim laughed, his erection pressing against Spock’s body.

“It feels… it feels…” Spock struggled to find the words, closing his eyes tightly and then moaning again from the continuous sensation, “It feels,”

Jim continued fucking him with the toy, pulling it almost entirely out and then reinserting it to the hilt over and over again. Finally, Jim lifted Spock’s body again.

Jim shifted so that he was now laying on his back, looking up to see the large rubber cock sticking into Spock’s ass, and then Spock’s own cock hanging perfectly erect. Jim smiled up at the sight, wrapping his fingers around the pseudo cock once again, and the sticking his tongue out to try and get a taste of the bobbing length before him.

A glob of pre come fell onto Jim’s nose, running down the side and finally down his cheek. He leaned up to take the end of Spock’s cock into his mouth, thrusting the cock shoved inside Spock’s hole now that he had his mouth occupied.

Jim began moaning at the feeling of Spock taking Jim’s cock into his mouth. He had not been entirely expecting him to, but now that he was he did not wish for him to stop. He didn’t dare close his eyes, not when he had such an erotically pleasing sight before him.

Spock twirled his tongue around Jim’s cock, coating it with saliva to make the endeavor of sucking it easier. He tried to keep his mouth busy, muffling his moans and words. However, it was becoming increasingly difficult to do so, as he slipped up every once in awhile as Jim began thrusting the object harder into him.

With every forward movement, the end of it brushed against Spock’s prostate causing him to cry out in pleasure. He kept his lips surrounding Jim’s erection, not wanting to let go just yet, but finding it more and more of a chore to continue as he had been.

Jim sensed this through the bond, releasing Spock’s cock from his mouth. Instead he brought his hand around it firmly, tugging on Spock’s length with enthusiasm. “Come on Spock. Fuck,” Jim mumbled beneath him.

Spock tried not to, but once Jim pushed the rubber cock as deep as it would go—thus crashing into the bundle of nerves Spock liked so much—Spock’s cock was spurting cum all over Jim’s lips and tongue. His body became more relaxed against Jim’s body, yet his hand kept expertly playing with his cock.

As Jim started licking off his lips and slowly removing the large dildo from Spock’s hole, he felt excitement rushing through him, his hips thrusting upward. Spock’s grip was so firm around him, and tender as it stroked him up and down… suddenly he released his seed, landing heavy splodges over Spock’s face.

Unable to witness the mess he had made, Jim groaned, holding onto Spock’s thighs in support. He tilted his head back allowing every drop to dribble out and every pleasurable sensation to take over his body.

Silence reverberated throughout the room. Spock slowly removed himself from above Jim, and then stepped off of the bed, walking across the room.

Jim lifted himself onto his elbows, watching Spock’s naked form as he walked to a drawer and began rummaging.

“Spock?” Jim questioned. This was unlike Spock. Typically after they had sex, Jim would wrap his arms around Spock and they would talk or rest together... never would Spock abandon him without saying a single word.

“Did you not like that?” Jim asked, looking down at the large cock in his hand, wondering if he had possibly injured Spock or pushed him beyond his comfortable limits. “Did I hurt you?”

Spock turned to Jim, his lips taut as he held a cloth in his hands. Finally, Jim understood what the whole charade was about as Spock approached Jim, beginning to wipe the large globs of cum off his face.

“Sorry,” Jim chuckled, reaching his finger beneath Spock’s chin, coaxing him to move downward so their lips could meet. Just before their lips connected, Jim wiped another missed smudge on the end of Spock’s nose. Once the mess had been cleared away, Jim smiled, pressing his lips against Spock’s pleasantly.

Spock got onto the bed resting his head against Jim’s neck, feeling his pulse thump against his head. He silently listened to Jim breathe, feeling his strong, warm arms wrap around him pleasantly.

Jim handed Spock the dildo, watching as Spock raised his brow in pensive fascination. He held it in his hands, inspecting it as Jim kissed him on the head.

“So, did you like that? Was it everything I said it would be and more?” Jim laughed, rubbing his arm along the warm flesh of Spock’s arm and shoulder.

Spock slowly nodded looking over at Jim amusedly, “It was rather interesting,” He gave him a faint smile, returning his attention to the toy in his hands.

Jim laughed lifting the blanket over the both of them. “And you can use that whenever you want,” Jim smiled making sure Spock was comfortably situated below the covers. “Computer, lights off.”

As the darkness surrounded them, Spock placed the fake cock onto the table allowing Jim’s love to fill the room. Then Spock turned to Jim, rolling slightly on top of him with a hum, surprising Jim for a moment.

“Why should I desire the subpar touch of something so impersonal and cold when I have a superlative partner right at my side?” Spock asked, nuzzling his nose onto the crook of Jim’s neck. He was rewarded with a laugh from Jim followed by an array of kisses placed on the end of Spock’s nearest ear.

And even with Spock’s insistence upon utilizing Jim’s superior equipment, that was not the last Spock had seen or felt from the pseudo cock in Jim’s bottom drawer.

 -

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everybody enjoyed this! :) <3333 Wagnetic, I hope this was what you were looking for!
> 
> If anybody wishes to send me a message privately or to send a prompt, feel free to email me at iamcemxox@gmail.com! ALSO you can send me a prompt on tumblr [here](http://i-am-cem.tumblr.com/ask) !! You can send it anonomyously, or under a name, but please let me know if you are uncomfortable with your name being mentioned in the authors notes! I definitely understand! I can't wait to hear what you all think!!! Thank you all for your support!!
> 
> Live Long and Prosper friends! :)


	3. Where Do You Want It?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jim comes of Spock's face
> 
> tags: cumshot, facial, anal sex, blowjob,
> 
> This one is a really short one I wrote late last night lol I've received a few prompts, and I know this wasn't any of them so I DO apologize for that. Please know that they are coming. Thank you to Plaidshirtjimkirk for editting it as soon as I was finished writing haha! <3 <3 <3 Check out all her great fics [here](http://archiveofourown.org/users/plaidshirtjimkirk/pseuds/plaidshirtjimkirk)!!
> 
> Please enjoy!! Live Long and Prosper!

Where Do You Want It?

 

“Yes,” Jim huffed into Spock’s right ear, nipping gently against the tip of it, “Shit, Spock, you’re so tight.”

Spock grunted, being pushed further into the desk with each thrust. He leaned his head back, feeling Jim’s teeth sink into his shoulder seductively. “ _Captain_ ,” he whispered heatedly.

“How does it feel?” Jim asked with a smile, licking the spot he previously bit. “Do you like the feeling of me filling you up?” Jim asked speeding up his thrusts.

“Ah!” Spock replied, not entirely sure whether this was one of those questions Jim actually wanted him to answer, or if he was speaking rhetorically to heighten his own pleasure. Either way, Spock found himself unable to formulate a decent response. He exhaled smoothly as he moaned.

Jim groaned into Spock’s ear, his sweat slicked chest sticking against Spock’s naked back. His hand worked over Spock’s cock eagerly, massaging the column of flesh insistently until Spock was bucking hard against the table.

“Ah! Captain! Harder, _harder_ ,” Spock groaned, grinding his hips back against Jim’s pelvis, trying to angle Jim’s cock to his prostate. Jim could sense through their flaring bond just what Spock was attempting to do, and with his hand, he adjusted his cock into just the right position, and slammed forward.

Spock flattened against the table, gripping the edge, threatening to cause permanent damage. He thrusted forward and back, trying to gain every sensation between Jim’s hand sheathing his cock, and the penetrative rhythm.

Slowly, Spock’s orgasm subsided, leaving him breathing heavily and weakly pressed into the table. He felt exhausted from the power of his orgasm, but that was not enough to stop him from enjoying Jim’s arousal. He laid his cheek flat against the table, enjoying the feeling of Jim rubbing against the inside of his channel.

Just as Jim was feeling the upward curve of his pleasure beginning to mount--his thrusts increasing in speed, his breath becoming heavier, his hold on Spock stronger--Spock brought his hand behind Jim’s body, trying to slow his thrusting.

“Jim,” Spock lifted his head, turning to look at Jim the best he could. “Since we…are returning to duty…in a short time…” He grunted from a particularly strong thrust. “May I request... _finishing_ , in a more appropriate location?”

Jim swallowed hard, removing himself from Spock’s channel and giving him a devious smirk. “You want my come somewhere else?”

“I did not say I _prefer_ it in an alternate location. Circumstances require it be done in a more easily accessible area so that I may clean it quickly before our lunch is over,” he explained with a straight face, turning to face Jim as he spoke.

Jim kissed his lips softly, brushing his fingers through his hair gently. “Alright, Mister Spock, where would you like it?”

Spock raised his brow, as though he hadn’t been expecting Jim to ask. “Pardon?”

“Where do you want me to come?” Jim asked, wrapping his hand around his cock and rubbing it in order to keep himself in the same state of arousal. “I’m ready to come.” He moaned beneath a breath, watching Spock with an intense gaze of lust.

Spock surveyed his body, almost mapping out the perfect spot for Jim’s seed to cover him. He took a moment to consider which area would be the most easy to clean off, then considered which area Jim would find most satisfying…

Jim moaned in impatience, gripping Spock’s shoulder to steady himself as his hand continued to jack himself off. “ _Spock_.”

Spock pushed Jim back into the chair behind him, then followed by getting on his knees in front of him. He slowly took Jim’s rock hard flesh into his mouth and settled between his legs, sucking and pulling on Jim’s erection with his lips.

It did not take longer before Spock removed Jim from his mouth, rubbing his cock firmly in front of his face, a few inches away from his lips.

“Fuck, Spock…” Jim mumbled, opening his legs a bit more. He thrusted into Spock’s hand powerfully, gritting his teeth as he watched Spock flick his tongue against the head of his cock, licking up the dribbles of precome that beaded at the top.

“I’m gonna come… fuck, Spock,” Jim moaned, taking his cock from Spock’s hands and furiously tugging on it at such a speed that Spock felt his own cock twitch slightly again in interest. His eyes studied Jim’s rock hard flesh, wanting to touch it, wanting to taste it…

Then suddenly, a splatter of cum squirted onto Spock lips, surprising Spock at first. He struggled to get into a more seductive position, opening his mouth and dropping his tongue out, trying to please Jim to help him reach his ultimate orgasm.

Another heavily glob landed on Spock’s bottom lip, dripping down his chin while another shot somehow made it over his cheeks, and over his right eyelid.

It was a surprisingly heavy load. Spock opened his left eye to survey Jim’s progress, wondering if that was all, or if there was more to come. He licked the come from around his mouth, thinking that was it, until another small amount landed onto his tongue.

A sigh of relief told Spock that Jim had indeed finished, and he made sure Jim’s eyes were on him before swallowing loudly. He watched the joy on Jim’s face, and Spock inwardly smirked at how easily humans were entertained. He licked his lips off again, to show Jim how pleased he was with the mess.

Jim placed his finger under Spock’s chin, cleaning off the running glob of come that was about to drip down his neck. Once it was collected on his finger, he pressed the end to Spock’s lips, letting him lick it dry. Then Jim did it again, collecting more of it and letting Spock’s lick it off like a melting popsicle.

Jim smiled humorously, leaning forward and kissing Spock’s wet lips briefly. “Did I surprise you?” Jim laughed, brushing Spock’s bangs back.

Spock cleared his throat, wiping the come away from his eye. “I do not experience such emotions.” Spock remained resting against Jim’s knees until he finished talking, and then stood up before Jim, trying to wipe his face off more thoroughly.

Jim pulled Spock back onto him just as he was beginning to walk off. Spock could feel Jim’s softening cock against his ass as he sighed in relief, turning his head to kiss Jim. They stayed like that for a short time until Spock got up again, turning into the professional first officer once again--almost as if he had forgotten that his face was still painted with Jim’s come.

“I think we picked the messiest place to finish,” Jim laughed, picking up his bits of clothing scattered across the room with a smile.

Spock raised his eyebrow as he wiped the mess from his face. “Indeed.” He tried to find every drop, not wanting to arrive on the bridge with any piece of evidence left behind. Spock turned to Jim.

Jim smiled at him approaching him sweetly. Spock placed the cloth on the table next to him and Jim shook his head humorously. “You missed a spot, Commander.” Jim licked up a bit which ended up at the side of Spock’s chin. He licked it off, then kissed the skin gently, followed by a kiss.

“There,” Jim whispered against his lips, “You’re all clean.”

And yet, as they travelled to the bridge, Spock had never felt so arousingly dirty in his entire life.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed! Let me know what you thought in the comments! Or you can send me a private message on tumblr [here](i-am-cem.tumblr.com) or send me an email at iamcemxox@gmail.com!! I'm still taking prompts/requests if ppl are interested. 
> 
> Have a great week everybody!! LIVE LONG AND PROSPER!


	4. Good Things Come To Those Who Wait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt From Anon: Spock gets hurt on a mission and they have really rough sex when Spock's healed because Jim was so worried *w*
> 
> tags: rimming, rough sex, wall fuck, stand up fuck, anal sex, blow jobs, handjobs, sexual tension, missionary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you anon for the prompt! And thank you to plaidshirtjimkirk for helping me out with this one and betaing it for me!!! :D <333333 You are the best!!!! Check out all her amazing fics [here](http://archiveofourown.org/users/plaidshirtjimkirk/pseuds/plaidshirtjimkirk) !! I highly recommend her WIP, Paths in the Starlight!
> 
> Anyways thank you to all! Please enjoy this smutty gift!

**Good Things Come To Those Who Wait**

 

Jim stepped out of the shower with a huff, trying to forget the image he had just encountered while in it. His cock was half hard as he inevitably envisioned Spock naked and dripping wet, a sight he had seen only a handful of times which made it that much more exciting.

It had been so long since he touched Spock, so long since Spock had touched him. After Spock’s accident on Gamma Trianguli VI, Spock had been in so much pain from his back and limbs, that Bones had warned Spock to refrain from any physical activity for the next week. Which--Jim frowned--meant no sex.

They hadn’t had sex days before this long week had begun, since Jim and Spock had been too tired from being overworked to do anything of the sort. And now, Jim could feel it in his groin, a tension and frustration that came from wanting to share his body with Spock, wanting to share their love in the most passionate of ways.

Without giving it much thought, Jim stroked his cock a few short times, thinking of how nice it would be to have Spock’s hands wrapped around it, tugging it and then following up his actions by sloppy flicks of his tongue. He loved it when Spock did that because he could feel their bond opening wide and he could feel Spock’s desire pouring into him.

Then, the guilt came through as it had each day of the past week. Guilt for trying to pleasure himself, and wanting to make love to Spock when he was in such pain.

He sighed, pulling on his underwear and stepping into Spock’s room quietly while holding his other pieces of clothes in his arms. Upon entering, Jim noticed the lights were off and Spock was sitting on his meditation stone, his long black robe covering his body. Jim gave him a soft smile, turning to take his leave as to not disturb him.

“Do not leave,” Spock uttered into the quietness of the room.

Jim turned to face him again, raising his brow pleasantly. “I didn’t want to disturb you,” he whispered, walking forward after Spock’s protest and tossing his clothes on the bed so that he could easily fold them into a nice pile.

Spock leaned forward, blowing out the candles he had lit for his meditation session. He listened to Jim talk as he leaned to the other side and blew those ones out as well.

“Computer, lights at sixty percent,” Jim ordered, placing his clothes at the end of the bed. “I’m going to sleep in these if that’s alright.” Jim smiled, looking down at the black coloured briefs he was sporting in comfort. He then began to sort out the bed, when his eyes trailed up to see Spock attempting to stand. “Here, let me help.”

“It is quite alright,” Spock insisted, standing finally on his own. He straightened out his robe, peering down at Jim’s briefs, noticing the large half hard bulge jutting out against the material. Spock lifted his eyes to meet Jim’s.

Awkwardly, Jim laughed, lifting the blanket and getting under it quickly, covering his lower half before Spock could question his needy erection any further.

Spock gave Jim a knowing look, but otherwise said nothing. He unfastened his robe in front of Jim, letting it slide down his body slowly and elegantly.

Jim’s eyes followed the robe down, his cock hardening a great deal beneath the cover, begging and pleading for a way out so that it could touch Spock. He bit his lip gently, reaching under the blanket to release his hardening flesh, and rub it gently.

His eyes roamed over the green tinted flesh--so much of it for Jim’s eyes to feast off of--and the closer Spock got, the more aroused he felt.

Spock got into the bed beside Jim, turning his body to offer Jim a loving look. “You have been quite patient during the past few days,” Spock began, noticing the way Jim was trying to hide his arousal under the covers.

Of course Spock would refer to what felt like a month, as only a few days.

“I appreciate this,” Spock continued, rolling onto his side. There was a quiet moment. Jim peered up to the ceiling, thinking about all the times he had almost cracked during the night, wanting to reach to Spock’s side of the bed and caress his thin frame, to cup Spock’s ass in his hands and lean down to run his tongue up the cleft until he reached…

Jim groaned under his breath slightly, his cock nearly fully aroused. He couldn’t believe how quickly and suddenly he had felt this way, and he turned to try and distract himself, trying to think of things that didn’t include fucking Spock hard and fast into the mattress like a madman.

He felt Spock’s nose poke into his neck, a usual sign that Spock wanted affection of some sort. He would never plainly ask it, or physically demand it, but Jim could read it from the slight movements of his body, that he wanted _something_ from Jim.

Jim wrapped his left arm around Spock, pulling him close to his body, and then turning to plant a small passionate kiss on his head. “I love you,” Jim murmured into Spock’s hair, kissing his head one last time before relaxing in the pillows below him.

He felt a hand snake its way under the blanket, where Jim’s felt Spock hesitantly touch his sensitive flesh, causing Jim to groan Spock’s name.

Spock tilted his chin up, taking in the needy look on Jim’s face, as his hand took hold of the twitching member firmly. He listened as Jim hummed, opening his eyes very slowly. “Are you sure you should be doing this?” He asked, looking down to where Spock’s hand was beginning to massage his rock hard flesh up and down to the base.

“I have spent a great deal of the afternoon in meditation, which has taken the soreness away, and the scars have healed.” Spock brought his body over Jim’s, shifting down so that he was straddling his legs. He took hold of Jim’s cock again and pointed it toward his lips, then as Spock’s eyes moved up to meet Jim’s, he slid the entirety of it deep into his mouth.

The bobbing of Spock’s head caused Jim’s own to spin. He was going at such a powerful speed and depth. Jim softly placed his hand on the back of his head, supporting Spock as he hummed around the stiff organ.

“We should probably be gentle,” Jim suggested, moaning soon after as Spock managed to push Jim almost entirely into his mouth. “Shit.”

Spock pulled him out, moving his hand quickly up and down. “No,” was the short answer, as Spock crawled up the bed and brushed his fingers against Jim’s lips in a Vulcan kiss.

Suddenly, Jim slipped from the bed and pulled Spock off with him, turning him around and pressing him to the wall. Jim began spreading Spock’s legs, smiling as he fell on his knees behind him.

Jim pushed Spock’s cheeks apart, running his tongue up the space between the fleshy globes of Spock’s ass. Then his tongue made contact with Spock’s restricted hole, and he felt Spock stiffen slightly from the sudden pleasure of Jim’s tongue.

“You like when I eat you out?” Jim asked, pushing his face back in between Spock’s ass cheeks, licking and sucking on the tiny opening with passion.

Spock turned his head, trying to look back at Jim, but was unsuccessful. Instead, he faced the wall again, pressing his palms to it as he opened his legs even wider for Jim, then leaned forward.

“I still…” Spock paused for a breath as Jim inserted his tongue into Spock’s hole. “Do not understand that particular phrasing…” he hummed delightfully, “However, I enjoy when you do this particular act of stimulation.”

Jim laughed, still trying to soak every inch of Spock’s ass with his mouth. “I like it too, Spock.”

After a few moments, Jim stood again, slapping Spock hard on the ass. Then, he began to walk over to the nightstand, and out of the corner of his eye he could see Spock attempting to follow. “No, stay right there.”

Spock hesitated a moment, but returned to his position against the wall, blushing now that Jim was over there and not close enough to touch him while in this particular position.

Jim quickly grabbed the new bottle of lube from the drawer, then turned around to survey Spock. His eyes roamed over the beautiful curves of his back, hips and ass. He tried to ignore the beautiful sight of his long, slender legs for fear of coming right there.

“Fuck.” Jim squeezed the bottle, preparing himself with speed and eagerness. He had been carrying this load with him all day--in fact, all week he had been filled with the desire to hold, to touch, to fuck. He could not afford to play it cool any longer.

He poured the lube down the cleft of Spock’s ass, quickly preparing him and inserting his finger in and out fast. He pressed his body against Spock’s, and once Spock was pushing back against his body, Jim knew Spock was ready too.

Jim hugged Spock from behind, grinding their bodies against each other, feeling awestruck by the slide of his cock against Spock ass. Jim let his hands roam over the entirety of Spock’s body, fondling his cock and petting his thighs gently, but with need.

“I wanted to do this for so long, Spock!” Jim moaned, lining up his cock with Spock’s entrance.

“As did I,” Spock moaned back, turning his head enough to intrigue Jim enough to come close and press their lips together. It was then that Jim pushed himself in.

The rhythm started off rough, as Jim started pushing his hips forward and back so intensely, that Spock was shoved almost entirely against the wall. Jim thrust fast and thrust hard, wanting to show Spock just how excited and happy he was for his return to the bedroom.

Spock stuck his ass out more, giving Jim more of an angle to push into, trying subtly to get him to brush his prostate.

“I’ll give you what you want,” Jim moaned, pushing his cock upward with the help of his hand, causing Spock to spasm and convulse. “Fuck.”

“Yes, Jim!” Spock moaned, his nails scratching against the wall.

Jim wrapped his arms around Spock’s waist again and thrust powerfully into him, “I missed you so much. I missed this so much.” Jim attacked Spock’s ear with his lips, pulling on the tip gently, as he knew enough during this haze that Spock didn’t much enjoy when Jim bit that particular spot with his teeth. “I’m so happy you’re feeling better.”

Spock pressed his face into the wall, turning it away from Jim’s direction. Jim knew that was Spock’s subtle way of hiding the blush over his face--knew it was a sign that Spock could not accept any more compliments. The quiet way he said Jim’s name confirmed it.

He removed himself, turning Spock to face him. He lowered himself slightly, grabbing hold of Spock’s lower half and lifting him up. He could feel Spock tense in Jim’s arms, but his legs tried to comfortably wrap around Jim. “Jim, you will end up hurting yourself, and we will not be able to engage in this activity for another week.”

Jim managed to carry him over to the edge of the bed, tossing Spock onto it with a grunt, and then followed him. He lifted Spock’s legs up into the air, spreading them so that he could see Spock’s gaping ass, ready to be fucked raw by Jim’s throbbing cock.

“You look so handsome,” Jim commented, trying to line himself up with Spock’s hole without the use of his hands. However, when Spock grew impatient, he simply reached between his legs and directed Jim to where he was meant to go. The both of them moaned loudly once Jim slipped fully in.

“Yes, yes,” Jim droned passionately as he hammered into Spock. “Feels so good,” he mumbled into Spock’s ear.

“Yes, Jim.” Spock agreed, trying to keep his features placid and calm, but wincing every now and then from the intensity of Jim’s thrusts.

Jim slowed for a moment, “If any of this hurts, you’d let me know, right?” Jim asked, pushing in and out shallowly, giving Spock to opportunity to reply.

Spock placed his ankles on Jim’s shoulders, and looked up at him, “Yes, Jim. _Please_ continue.”

Jim smirked at Spock continuing to throw his hips at Spock over and over again, slipping out only a few times, only to be recovered by Spock.

“Harder,” Spock demanded, “Captain, please.”

Jim felt his balls twitch at the sound of his rank being used. It was always a way to get him going, and he felt lucky that Spock knew this so well.

“Call me that again, Spock,” Jim demanded sweetly, holding Spock closer to his body as his brutal thrusts never stopped. He panted heavily against Spock’s neck, trying to kiss and bite the flesh there all at the same time.

“Captain Kirk,” Spock repeated for Jim’s satisfaction, “Captain-- ah! Captain! Captain, there!” Jim had hit his mark, causing Spock to groan huskily into Jim’s neck, burying his face to hide the burst of pleasure behind his eyes.

“Fuck,” Jim moaned, trying to push Spock back so he could see the enjoyment on his lover’s face, but as his own orgasm began to take full control, he let Spock hide against his shoulder.

Jim slammed against Spock, feeling powerful, feeling important, feeling in charge by the way Spock had used his title. He closed his eyes tightly, hugging Spock as close to himself as possible, and then there was sudden release.

He filled Spock up nicely. Jim pulled half out to give it enough room to seep deeper into Spock’s channel. He thrust lazily against Spock, breathing heavily against his ear.

He pushed all the way in again, forcing dribbles of come to spill from Spocks entrance. Jim pressed his lips to the side of Spock’s face, and felt the way Spock had become almost boneless in his arms.

“That was incredible,” Jim whispered against Spock’s lips, remaining inside his lover.

“Indeed,” Spock whispered back, brushing Jim’s hair out of his eyes, and then running his fingers over Jim’s face in a million Vulcan kisses.

Jim reached between their bodies to the come slipping from Spock’s hole, and he experimentally thrust his hips, feeling more pour out.

Spock moaned beneath his breath, letting Jim continue the exploration of his body. He tilted his head as he watched Jim, both of them breathing heavily together.

Jim pushed in as much as he could, wiggling his hips gently, feeling the slide of his come against his cock.

Then Jim returned his attention to Spock, who was looking up at him emotionlessly. Yet only Jim could discern the small pleasant look on his face, and Jim pressed his lips to Spock’s. “You’re perfect, Mister Spock,” he sighed.

Finally, they disentangled themselves, and Jim laid Spock upright on the bed, bringing a warm cloth after to clean up the mess on both their bodies.

After tossing the towel in the dispenser, Jim laid next to Spock beneath the blanket, sighing again in relief. He had wanted that for so long, wanted to feel Spock around him so badly, that he believed it would have begun affecting his job performance had it continued. He closed his eyes in final relief and satisfaction. _Finally_.

“I love you,” Jim mumbled, pulling Spock close to him.

Spock looked over at him, brushing his nose against Jim’s jaw as a reply.

“How are you feeling?” Jim asked as he turned to survey Spock’s physical condition, but all he saw was complete fulfillment in his lover’s eyes.

Spock snuggled into Jim once more, feeling himself slowly drift into sleep with him, but finally replied, “Much better.”

Luckily, the same could be said for both of them.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this piece!!! <3 :) 
> 
> If you wish to drop off a prompt or you want to see something in this collection, feel free to let me know through tumblr [here](i-am-cem.tumblr.com) . Feel free to email me at iamcemxox@gmail.com with any concerns, comments, or even some prompts! I ABSOLUTELY DO TAKE ANON REQUESTS (I just won't be able to give proper credit in the notes!!) . 
> 
> Live Long and Prosper everybody! :) <3333 happy reading!


End file.
